Talk:Costume Carnival
Guild Challenges? Challenge Sections? As I'm working on the revamp for the Cosplay page, and adding in submissions from the guild, I'm noticing a lot of items that were made for challenges which should be preserved but aren't necessarily things that belong in the Cosplay page. For example, the current "feelings" challenge. I'm thinking about creating a section for each challenge listing all the submissions, and noting the winner if applicable. Thoughts? tricksy.fox (talk) 18:48, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Anything you need help with on here? AestheticEggroll (talk) 16:20, April 9, 2017 (UTC) The main things I have on my to-do list that I haven't gotten to yet are sorting and linking. You're welcome to work on either/both! Sorting involves moving entries from the 'to sort' section into existing sections or, if it seems appropriate, into a new section. The miscellaneous section may have entries that can be put into a more precise section. Linking is just going through and making sure mentions of things like pets, mounts, and equipment are linked to pages that give info on those things to help people who might be trying to recreate a costume! In general we try to keep the page updated with new entries as they're posted in the Costume Carnival wiki, make sure description info is accurate, and make sure the table at the top of the page is up-to-date. Thiam19 (talk) 00:22, April 10, 2017 (UTC) What Thiam19 said! Let me know if you have any questions, and please do check with me before making any big changes besides sorting/linking/adding new things. tricksy.fox (talk) 16:12, April 11, 2017 (UTC) A more limited version of a user's profile can *no longer* be viewed by accessing "https://habitica.com/static/front/#?memberId=X" which has its consequence on the costume carnival page that is riddled with these links Since some links were changed in the site design update, all the links that previously opened a page where you could consult the profile of the author of the costume are now displaying a 404 error. I am talking about links like https://habitica.com/static/front/#?memberId=XXXXX Is there a new alternative? Should we keep all the links, even though they do not work anymore or work on removing them all (or replacing them with the new link syntax)? There will be it is not just available yet. 21:25, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :I've updated all links (that AWB caught anyway) on the Cosplay and Costume Carnival pages to the new structure for these URLs (it can only be viewed by logged-in users AFAIK, though, but they've been changed). This talk page was also included in the list of pages the bot caught or I never would have seen this discussion, but I didn't change the above links in this discussion because context. XD - Citrusellaeditswikis (talk) 17:23, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Note on Adding New Sections I discovered an issue with the tabber where clicking on one-word tabs (such as "Animals") would jump down to that part of the page instead of just changing the list below. It only performs this error with one-word tabs, and not multi-word tabs (such as "Holidays and Seasons"). It also only does this if the one-word tab is exactly the same as a Section title. To remedy this, I put asterisks around section titles and associated links while leaving those titles in the tabs without asterisks. If anyone creates new Sections for new Costume Carnival events or for other reasons, be sure to follow these guidelines to avoid this bug and remain consistent: *Add the title in the tabber normally (e.g. if adding a section on wedding-related entries, simply enter "Weddings" for the Tabber category *In the tabber box, link to that section with asterisks around the category title (e.g. *Weddings*) *In the title of that section on the page, include asterisks around the section title (e.g. *Weddings*) Lt. Cabel (talk) 17:48, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Habitica Character/Lore tab Should we add a tab for Habitica lore and characters? ie residents of Dilatory, for example. Or perhaps a tab on the Cosplay page for cosplays of specific Habitica characters, such as The April Fool. I thought of this because of KimMath's Queen of Aether costume, which to my mind is a very Habitican costume, but not precisely a Habitica cosplay. :) Arikaeli (talk) 15:06, October 8, 2018 (UTC)